Asher and Jonas
by UndertakersChild
Summary: I little something I wrote because I really wanted to write please don' hate me for errors I did.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the book the Giver or anything in it...

**Summary:** Jonas falls in love with his best friend Asher gives him memories and runs away with him.

**A/N:** I just read the Giver and I love it...I'm also making a alternative ending for school I'm not done it yet but soon I'll be oh and Ummm...Yeah I suck at English a lot I so don't know were to put the things like " or , or punctuations of any kind if you see an error just tell me. (Lol) And the character are OOC.

**Jonas POV**

I knew it...they finally killed Gabriel It's not fair they took Gabriel away he was so young an sweet "Jonas" A voice called out to me. I had looked myself in my room that night I ignored any words I heard I just wanted to be alone I wanted to...I wanted to run away but my friends I can't leave them Asher and Fiona I don't want them to live in such a bad and evil place. The next morning I woke up my pillow was wet I cried to much last night I got up and got dress in my colourless clothe. I got outside and decided to walk today. "Jonas?" I ignored the voice "Jonas, Jonas," I turned around about to say what but...it was Asher, Asher my best friend "oh hello Ash," I said I tried to sound normal emotionless but it didn't really work that way "Jonas are you alright, are you sick?" he asked me I though to myself I'm sick yes sick of living here this, this evil place. "Jonas?" he was looking at me worried "oh ash I'm alright just tired I lied to him well it wouldn't be the first time I lied I lied to him for 2 years now "Ash latter meet me at the river bank ok," I can't believe I said that "Well alright Jonas meet you there," he left finally.

**Asher POV**

I wonder what Jonas want's I knew I couldn't ask him that would be just rude but...I, I want to know guess I need to go latter and see. I got on my and left.

**Jonas POV**

It's been over 3h since I told Asher to come I don't know what to tell him I'm a little nervous. "Jonas are you there?" I head a voice I knew it was Asher "Asher I'm right here,"

I walked up to Asher looking at my feet "Jonas why am I here," he asked me I didn't know what to say... "JONAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW!" He yelled at me trying to get my off of him...I was hugging him "Asher?" I looked up at his angry face I squeezed him tighter he started to calm down a little but I know he was unconfutable because of my action. I really wanted to say I love you to him but I couldn't "Jonas please get off," he tried to say with a calm voice "No...I don't want to I love you Asher," Asher looked surprise when I told him "Jonas...," I really loved him I do I do but... I slid my hand up his shirt I felt him jump but he knew by now I wouldn't let go "Asher I'm going to give you th memory of colour, love, friendship and being able to choose.

**Asher POV**

I knew this was against the law but I'm kinda enjoying this feeling I wonder what he means by the memory of colour, love, friendship and being able to choose. After a good 30 minutes I now know what colours are and I can now see all colours, I now knows what love and friendship is and most importantly that this community is an evil place.

**Jonas POV **

I can't believe I did this "oh my god Asher im so, so, so sorry I didn't mean to give you...," is Asher kissing me? He is this kiss feels so right, we broke the kiss for air but I wanted another kiss I... "Jonas I think we should go home tonight are parents mite be worried," I was a little sad when he said those words I just wanted to run away with him "Asher?," I'm scared what he will answer but here I go "Asher do you love me?" I said it... "Jonas yes I love you a lot," he smiled at me and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek goodbye. We both headed home.

**A/N:** Ok this is the end for now I mite make more chapters. Oh and if anyone wants to maybe help me give me ideas of what should happen in the next chapter I'm kinda brain dead. (Wait how can I be brain dead if I never had one to begin with...oh my I'm so rude to myself *giggles*)


End file.
